narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaihime Uzumaki
Kaihime Uzumaki (甲斐姫渦巻,Uzumaki Kaihime) is the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. She was sent to assist Kakuzensho on order of her father. Personality When not in battle, kaihime takes after her father. She acts in mostly a goofy, carefree, and relaxed manner. She is almost always able to make people laugh, using witty and hilarious statements in order to either make fun of certain people, or to explain certain points. Her way of speaking can brighten up even the gloomiest moods, as stated by Himiko. When neccessary, she is capable of showing encouragement and persuasiveness to her own partners, influencing them solely by determination alone. However when she is around someone she truly respects she tends to act like her mother, as she becomes respectful and polite to other people, as sell as soft spoken. When in battle, much like her father and she will risk her own life in order to protect her family and comrades when the need arises, and is protective of her values. Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control ~More Coming Soon~ Kaihime is known to have taken advantage of her excellent chakra control. Showing her chakra control she is able create the Rasengan with just one hand, creating deadly claws, and a powerful strike. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack smaller targets. Using her chakra control she can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Kaihime is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offense and defense. Byakugan AS a desendent of the Hyūga clan, Kaihime possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Like her mother, she can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres. After training with neji her sight drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 15 kilometres and up to 12 in all directions. She is also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyūga clan. Neji has stated this is most likely due to the uzumaki blood flowing though the veins. Sage Byakugan Is a unique name she gave her Byakugan, which is only accessible when in Sage Mode. To activate, while in sage mode she activates her Byakugan and flows natural energy into it, this causes concentric circles to form in the iris. ~More to Come~ Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Kaihime was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by her father. After allowing Kaihime to sign the summoning contract with the toads of , Naruto took Kaihime through the execution of the technique in order to provide her with allies in future battles. Additionally, she has formed a contract with foxes with one fox Yuki be her favorite to summon. Nature Transformation Like her father she has an affinity for Wind Release. The wind nature compliments a fighter like her, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. By focusing her wind chakra, she can go as far as cutting objects with just her chakra. Show her skill in using wind release she was able to use the Wind Release: Rasengan and the , combining peak levels of both shape and nature manipulation originally deemed impossible without natural talent or instinct. After leaving the village, she was trained in using the lighting nature. she has been show to have far greater skill in using her lighting nature, then her wind nature. ~More to Come~ Nintaijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan and wilder of the Byakugan she is known to have great and deadly taijutsu skills. Like most member of the Hyūga clan, her fighting style is the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. It also allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. However, due to also learning taijutsu form her father she tend to combine her father fighting style along with the gentle fist. Giving birth to powerful attacks that can take out a large number of chakra points with one hit. Due a time before leaving the village she developed her signature jutsu, the Gentle Fist Spiraling Claws. A jutsu that allows her to literally rip and opponents chakra network apart. Though she states the only uses on enemies that does not deserve to be ninjas. After learning the ways of sage mode she developed the Twilight Eight Trigrams. Senjutsu Upon wanting to expand he skills, she spoke to her father about leaning the ways of sage mode, while her stated that he could convince the to teach he, but Yuki convinced her to learn fox sage mode. When in use her hair turns pitch black she gains nine tails, similar to Yuki. Her pupils then becomes slits like a fox's eyes, while on turns blue and the other green. While in sage mode, her natural abilities increases greatly, being able to deliver punches and kicks with great forces, as well as bring a lot faster. ~More to Come~ Intelligence In addition to being extremely powerful, Kaihime is equally and impressive intelligent, and is shown to be very wise. She was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she is rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displays great intuition, as she is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Learning Capabilities Kaihime is shown to be able to quickly pick up and learn highly advanced techniques in a much shorter period of time. Like her father she is quite innovative, using her clones to master advanced techniques in short time. Using this she has created several jutsu ranging from a small burst to a fast moving strike. Quotes * (To her father) "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." * (To Minako) "It's not how much you love someone that matters, it's how much you make them feel loved." * (To.....)"To conquer oneself is a greater victory than to conquer thousands in a battle." * (To Tsuki) "We are bestfriends. Always remember that when you fall, I'll pick you up. After I finish laughing." * (Talking about her jutsu) "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Trivia Category:OmniKaiser